


Stay With Me

by orphan_account



Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, The Academy Is…, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3802276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac was a slave. Who was mute. She was bought by a family with a hard schedule and an even harder backhand.</p><p>But their son wasn't so bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I was shoved into a dark, tiny room that was filled with people. Others like me, slaves who were forced to work for rich people who beat you for not doing anything. They knew what it was like; that didn't mean they liked me. Actually, they seemed to hate me at the moment. I had just taken up room that wasn't there in the first place. I was another body, another mouth that decreased the amount of food they would get. I would hate me, too, if I was in their place.

I was beginning to feel the affects of my anxiety and claustrophobia kicking in. I leaned against the wall closest to me and sunk down so I was crouched down with my arms around my legs. The others saw my pain and left me alone, probably realizing I was one of the newer slaves, one of the ones who still broke down. I never expected someone to come over and comfort me. But someone did. Three someones, actually.

"Hi, I'm William, and this is Pete and Frank. We know what it's like to be ignored and it kinda sucks, so we want to talk to you and, y'know, make you happy," William said. "Anyways, what's your name, kid?"

I shook my head. They didn't know I didn't speak, and why should they? I only just met them.

"Don't speak, huh?" the one with pink hair, Pete I think, asked.

I shook my head. They probably hated me now. I was a mute. Who likes a mute? All my other owners hated me, except for the ones who liked my body and my quietness simply spurred them on. 

"That's cool, man. Here, trace it on my hand, that way we know your name," William said, sticking it out.

I took it in my own shaking hands and traced Mac onto his hand. He nodded and I pulled away.

"So, Will, what's her name?" Frank asked.

"Mac. But anyways, Mac, you seem pretty-" William started, but was cut off by the slamming open of doors. A crying woman was dragged out and the doors were slammed closed again.

"Cool," William finished. I cracked a small smile, but yawned soon after. William laughed and offered his shoulder for me to sleep on. I gladly accepted and rested my head on his shoulder. My sleep was a fitfull one full of nightmares of previous owners.

*~*

I had been in this room for maybe about twenty days. I wasn't sure, seeing as there was no light to show change in time. I could have been in here for twenty minutes for all I knew. I figured it wasn't twenty minutes, though. And from change in guards and stuff, it would be a safe bet that it's about twenty days.

I was broken out of my reverie of time when a guard came into our tiny room and began shackling us together. I shrunk back against William, afraid of what was to come. Why were they moving us? Where are they moving us? What are they doing?

"It's selling day. Rich brats and their parents are going to see whether we are appropriate for their needs," William whispered in my ear, sensing my distraught thoughts.

I nodded as the guard came up to shackle me to Pete, who was in front of me. I flinched back from the metal, which caused the guard to become angry. He backhanded my face, his ring slashing my cheek. I let out a small whimper, but I didn't move when the guard attempted to shackle me again.

After the guard shackled William, I relaxed into him. And by "relaxed," I mean leaned against him so I wouldn't collapse.

We were lead outside into the bright light and I felt like a vampire. The sun was too bright and I felt like I was burning from not having been outside in so long. 

We were shoved into a new cage, only this one was slightly larger and was outside. This way, the buyers could see us better. I felt like an animal getting ready to be slaughtered. I was simply waiting for the highest bidder. I suspected I would be bought by a sketchy middle-aged man who only wanted me for his own pleasure. That was my normal buyer. It was the normal buyer of all 17 year old girls like me. Sex and abuse. And sometimes cooking and cleaning. 

I saw a boy who seemed slighter older than me looking very out of place. He had a shock of pink hair (kind of like Pete's) and a Mayday Parade shirt paired with skinny jeans. He was also with a couple of friends who also seemed out of place. One had a fedora, one had flower vans on, one had bright red hair, and the last was a Spanish-looking guy. They seemed to be staring right at me, so I shrunk back and hid behind William. He gave me a confused face and I flicked my eyes to the three guys. He nodded in understanding. As bad as these slave storage areas were, sometimes they were better than living with an owner.

I watched as the three boys headed toward us, some parental figures joining them.

"So," one of the older women said," which slave would you like, Gabe?"

"Um, blondie, maybe? That guy right there, uhm, William, I think," Gabe replied, looking at William with loving eyes. Wait, loving? Did he not hate slaves? And William was looking at Gabe with loving eyes too? What?

I elbowed William and he saw my eyes flicker towards Gabe. And he turned bright red.

"Y-yeah, well, his family knew my old owners and he was so kind and caring and adorable and we kinda fell in love with each other because I saw him everyday and he was the only nice person that I interacted with," William rushed. I giggled at his blushing and stuttering. He glared at me and I winked, causing him to blush more.

"What about the pretty brunette? I'm sure she is a pleasure slave, and wouldn't a pleasure slave be nice, Gabe?" the woman asked, causing me to hide behind William again.

"Nah, I don't need a pleasure slave. We'll take William," Gabe said to the guard. The guard nodded and roughly put William into his manacles and shoved him out of the cage. I watched as William and his new owners walked away and I immediately went to Pete and hid behind him. He knew of my fear and wrapped a protective arm around me.

"So, Patrick, the boy with the pink hair is cute. Wanna get him?" a more laid-back lady asked. She seemed like one of those advocates that spoke out against slavery. She definitely didn't look like someone you would expect to see at a slave auction.

"Really Mom?" Patrick asked excitedly.

"Yes, really. Guard, we want the pink-haired one. And we will get him," she said with a bit of venom.

The guard nodded and opened the door to let Patrick and his mother in. I clung to Pete, not wanting him to go. He looked at me with sad eyes and shook me off. He walked towards the two people and let them put the manacles on him. He looked at Frank and I one last time before he walked off.

Frank was next to be bought. He was bought by the red head He seemed like he would actually care about Frank. At least, I hoped he would. I hoped all of them had great owners who wouldn't hurt them. I also hoped I would see them again.

I saw the last family that had been there staring at me. I had no one to hide behind, so I hung my head and tried to mult onto the shadows. Unfortunately, that plan didn't work for me so well.

"Guard, we will take the female brunette right there," the woman said.

"I don't believe you want her. She's mute," he said with a smirk.

"Well, then we'll make her speak," she said with venom as she gestured to the guard to get me. I wemt with them, not making a noise. I was the pretty slave who was to be seen and not heard. I went with my new families, hoping against hope that this family would be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

The car ride wasn't very interesting. I was shoved into the car, almost hitting my head against the top. Their son, Josh, slid in next to me, looking almost nervous to be next to me. But why would he be nervous? I assumed I was bought for him. I don't think a man's wife would buy a pleasure slave for him. So yeah, I was definitely a slave for Josh. So why would he be nervous around me? His family seems like a famly that beats slaves, not a family that takes care of them.

I pondered over that until we got to the family's house. It was huge. It also had a 2015 Corvette sitting out front. Next to a 2015 Dodge Challenger. Which in turn was next to a 2013 Chevy Camaro. Which was next to a Jeep. It was safe to say I was in awe. All my favorite cars gathered in one place was amazing. But of course, my brain had to remind me of where I was. I wouldn't get to ride in any of the cars by choice. If I ever was allowed in one of them.

My new family and I began walking up towards the house. It was absolutely huge. Not the biggest I'd ever been in, but damn near close. No wonder they could afford me. I was, fortunately and unfortunately, very expensive. Girls my age are kind of uncommon. And in high demand. 

"Well, Mac, you will be staying in a guest room next to Joshua's. You will be up at six a.m. on the dot every morning. And that's being generous," Mrs. Dun said.

I nodded and turned to walk upstairs to my new room. As soon as I turned my back, my hair was forcefully yanked back by Mrs. Dun.

"Did I say you were dismissed, bitch?" she spat out.

I shook my head, hanging it. She forced my chin up and backhanded my face. I stumbled back, almost falling, but I managed to catch myself before I fell.

"You speak when spoken to!" she screamed in my face. I flinched and backed myself into the corner. "I said speak!"

"Mom! She obviously can't speak, so don't yell at her because of it!" Josh exclaimed.

"Slaves are supposed to listen to orders at all times," she said, directing the last part at me.

"She can't speak, Mom. She physically can't. Get that through your head," he said angrily.

"Don't you backtalk me!" she yelled.

"Too late," he spat out and walked away.

"See what you've done?" she asked, turning towards me. " You've turned my son against me. Now go upstairs and do not forget to wake up at six a.m. on the dot."

I nodded and scurried off, hoping I was actually dismissed this time.

*~*

I had been lying in my bed for a few hours, unable to get any sleep when I heard music. Not only music, but Terrible Things by Mayday Parade. Terrible Things was one of my favorite songs. Whenever I needed something to calm me down, William would sing Terrible Things to me. Always. 

I pressed my ear up against the wall, hoping to hear more of it, but the music suddenly cut off. I sighed and crawled back to my bed, hoping I might be able to get some sleep. That idea was unfortunately out the window.

I heard the music quietly start up again and I let the music lull me into a false sense of security. 

*~* CONTENT WARNING: There will be abuse from now until the end of the chapter. If you have triggering thoughts from abuse, please do not read. I will have a short summary at the end of the chapter in the notes thingy. Stay alive |-/

 

I slowly woke up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I glanced at the window, the bright sunlight blinding me. 

Wait.

Bright sunlight?

Oh shit.

I glanced over at the clock and saw that the time was 8:09. Two hours and nine minutes past the time I was supposed to wake up. I was screwed.

I rolled out of bed and yanked on the first pair of clothes I could find. I sprinted downstairs, hoping against hope that no one was awake yet. Of course, I was hoping against hope, and I had never been a very lucky girl. Both Mr. and Mrs. Dun were sitting there, drinking coffee and reading the paper. They looked up as I stumbled in.

"Ah, a little late, aren't we?" Mr. Dun said with a pseudo-smile.

I nodded and hung my head, trying to show perfect subissiveness. Sometimes that worked on other owners.

Mr. Dun strolled over to me as I backed up as much as I could. My back hit the wall and he roughly grabbed my wrists. 

"There are consequences to being late, slave," he sneered as he squeezed my wrist.

I swallowed as his fist came in contact with my face. I let out a strangled whisper as his ring sliced open my cheek. And another fist to my face. And another. And many more until I blacked out from my pain. 

*~*

I woke up hours later and my entire body was in pain. I groaned as I rolled onto my sad, cradling my face which was sticky with blood. Not exactly a nice way to wake up. 

I went to get up and immediately sat back down, almost passing out again from dizziness. I managed to push myself back up and limp slowly over to the bathroom in my room. I looked for something I could clean my face with and found a fully stocked medicine cabinet. I didn't want the family to notice I had taken anything, so I just took a damp washcloth and wiped the blood off my face.

I stumbled bck to my room, nearly not making it to the bed. I fell onto the bed and curled my body into the fetal position. I fell asleep with tear tracks on my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically, Mac gets beaten up by the Duns. She passes out and then falls asleep crying.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up in extreme pain and to yelling downstairs. I carefully pulled clothes over my bruises, trying not to whimper. After I managed to pull on my clothes, I also slowly pulled my hair up into a ponytail. I then made my way downstairs, trying to make as little noise as possible. This also allowed me to hear what was being yelled.

"I do not want you hanging around that Patrick boy anymore! He is a horrible influence on you! You are standing up for the slaves!" Josh's mom yelled at him.

"They're people! They don't deserve your extreme abuse! They feel pain! Patrick isn't the reason that I'm standing up for them! So stop blaming it on Trick!" Josh screamed right back.

"Slaves are not people; they are objects. Get that into your fucking head!" Mr. Dun yelled.

"No they fucking aren't, goddammit! We obviously don't have the same views on anything in this fucking world, so I'm leaving. I'm fucking done with you!" Josh screamed, his voice breaking.

"You want to move out? If you listen to our terms, and only our terms, you can move out," Mrs. Dun said.

"Fine," he spat out. "What are your fucking terms?" 

"We buy your apartment and you take a slave with you." Mrs. Dun gave Josh a cruel smile.

"What? No, I don't want a fucking slave!" Josh pulled at his hair, freaking out.

"Well, those are our terms. Take it or leave it."

"Fine. Fuck, I'll take it." Josh ran out of the room, shoving past me, not taking any notice of me.

I walked into the room, keeping my head down.

"Ah, Mac, you will be moving out with Joshua. Go help him pack up his items and we will be leaving tomorrow. We already purchased an apartment near Gerard and Gabe," Mr. Dun said as he shoved me out the door and towards the stairs.

*~*

I knocked lightly on Josh's door as I walked in. He looked up and glared before he realized it wasn't his parents. His glare softened as he smiled at me.

"So, are my parents making you help me pack?" he asked with a laugh.

I smiled slightly and nodded.

"Well, I'm attempting to pack up my drum set, which is extremely hard and I don't know how to do-" he cut himself off as I began expertly taking apart his drum set and packing it up into the van outside the house. Once I was done that, I looked up at him, asking what to do next with my eyes. He seemed slightly in awe of my skill with drums.

"Were you-How did- Were you in a band? Are you a drummer?" he asked.

I shook my head. I motioned that I wanted to write something. He seemed to understand what I was asking for, seeing as he handed me a pen and a piece of paper.

'I handled the equipment for my friends' band. I was their dj and I edited a bunch of their music,' I wrote down on the paper.

He nodded and began throwing his clothes onto his bag. I shook my head and began reorganizing and folding every item of clothing he threw so his bags would be able to fit clothes. It was about ten minutes later when Josh turned around and saw what I had done. This was the second time Josh looked at me with an awed expression.

"Oh my God, you just packed all my clothes? And managed to fit everything that I threw to you in one hockey bag?" he asked.

I nodded and shrugged. It was just folding clothes and it wasn't that hard to do. He still looked awed as he walked over to his drawers and began packing those clothes. I obviously helped him and we managed to fit everything he owned into four bags.

We threw everything into the bed of his truck and then we were finally done. I asked permission if I could leave and he nodded. I walked away and headed towards my room. I was almost at my room when my arm was roughly grabbed and body was pulled against someone else's body. It was Mr. Dun.

"I don't want you fucking up my boy. Make sure you are always servile towards everyone and make sure you let him do whatever the fuck he wants to you," he said, shoving me against the wall.

I nodded with wide eyes. He smirked and walked away. I slumped down the wall, thankful he didn't do anything worse. I hadn't healed from the beating inflicted on me yet. 

I went back to my room and laid down on my bed. I realized as I was about to fall asleep that Josh was friends with Patrick, Pete's owner. If they were friends, I might get to see Pete again! I let that thought pull me into the best sleep I'd had in a very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this stroy was mainly written at 1 am when i was on vacation in florida i apologize but this story is fun to write   
> judges self aggressively


End file.
